listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Has Fallen series
This is the body count in the 'Has Fallen' movie franchise. Olympus has Fallen * The First Lady is killed in a car-accident * 1 pilot killed by Korean assault-chopper * 12 civillians mown down by Korean assault-chopper * 5 Secret-Service agents mown down by Korean assault-chopper * 19 policemen mown down by Korean assault-chopper * Korean assault-chopper shot down, killing 2 pilots and 3 bystanders * 4 civillians crushed by collapsing building * Banning shoots 5 Korean terrorists * Korean terrorist blows himself up * Korean terrorists shoot and kill 3 Secret-Service agents * Korean terrorists shoot and kill 9 policemen * Secret-Service agents shoot and kill 5 Korean terrorists * Korean terrorist blows up 2 watch-towers with at least 1 marine in each * Banning shoots 1 Korean terrorist * Korean terrorists kill 16 Secret-Service agents * Kang kills 1 Secret-Service agent and 1 technician * Forbes shoots 1 Secret-Service agent off-screen * Secret-Service agents shoot and kill 6 Korean terrorists * Korean terrorists shoot and kill 1 policemen * 12 Secret-Service agents mown down by machinegun * 4 policemen mown down by machinegun * 3 Secret-Service agents blown up * Kang executes the South-Korean minister * Terrorist kills the press-secretary * Banning stabs 1 terrorist * Banning beats a Korean terrorist to death * Banning breaks the neck of a Korean terrorist * Banning kills 2 terrorists * Banning kills Forbes * Banning kills 4 terrorists * Cobra-Cannon shoots at least 3 soldiers * One helicopter explodes, carrying 7 soldiers * Kang kills the Vice-President * Banning kill 4 terrorists * Helicopter explodes, killing the 6 passengers and a pilot * Banning kills the 3 remaining terrorists and Kang London has Fallen * British Prime Minister James Wilson is poisoned * Canadian Prime Minister Robert Bowman and his wife blown up along with 2 security guards * German Chancellor Agnes Bruckner shot in the chest along with 3 security guards * Barkawi's henchmen shot by London Royal Guardsmen security forces * 5 London Metropolitan cops shot either in the chest or head * 4 Secret Service operatives blown up and a fifth shot * 5 henchmen shot fatally * 2 Secret Service operatives shot * 3 henchmen shot dead * 4 suicide bombers shot in the chest * Japanese Prime Minister Tsutomu Nakushima and his driver drowned * Italian Prime Minister Antonio Gusto and Viviana Gusto blown up * 5 civilians crushed * French President Jacques Mainard and 2 GSPR agents blown up * Barkawi's henchman rammed with a Land Rover * Bronson shot in the head * Two henchmen shot fatally * Voight shot in the neck * Two henchmen shot and one crashes into a pillar * 6 helicopter pilots shot down * Lynne Jacobs impaled by debris * 2 henchmen blown up * 3 henchmen are shot * Banning impales Raza Mansoor multiple times * Banning stabs a henchman's eye and uses a knife to finish a second thug * 2 henchmen are shot * Banning stabs a third thug after an intense knifefight * United States President Benjamin Asher shoots the fourth thug * SAS commando shot * One henchman shot * Second SAS commando shot * Banning shoots 3 more thugs * Will Davies kills one thug * 2 SAS commandos shot * Delta Force commando shot * Banning blows up 2 henchmen * SAS commando shoots a henchman before himself getting killed * Banning shoots 2 henchmen * Will Davies throws a grenade at 2 henchmen and shoots 2 more * Delta Force commando shot * SAS commando kills a henchman * Banning snaps a henchman's neck * Banning impales a henchman's throat * 2 henchmen kill each other with friendly fire * Banning tackles a henchman and both fall into a lower level, killing the bad guy * Banning shoots 2 henchmen in the chest, 1 in the head, 1 in the neck * Sultan Mansoor blows himself up * Banning shoots 9 henchmen * Benjamin Asher shoots 2 henchmen * Kamran Barkawi blown up along with 40 or so thugs * Jacquelin Marshall shoots John Lancaster * Aamir Barkawi blown up along with 6 or so thugs Angel has Fallen Coming soon.... Category:Films